


A.R.G.U.S

by yanek



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку: Слэйд и стена с фотографиями дочки Флойда у того в камере</p>
            </blockquote>





	A.R.G.U.S

**Author's Note:**

> Так получилось, что есть доп. арт http://naizee.tumblr.com/image/93987903460

Знакомство выходит лучше чем он ожидал.   
Аманда говорит "Их лидер". Слэйд почти незаметными движениями проверяет прочность высокого технологической конструкции, которую едва ли уместно называть наручниками, - и спрашивает светским тоном, продолжая следовать за женщиной:  
\- И какие привилегии это дает?  
О, ее взглядом можно замораживать людей. Опасная и красивая. Брюки выразительно подчеркивают сильные ноги, и даже не удивительно, что он замечает. Полгода как гнев перестал подавлять все остальные чувства. Аманда приподнимает бровь, показывая что вспышка интереса замечена и поворачивается спиной открыть дверь, что ничем не отличается от других таких же в этом коридоре, по крайней мере снаружи. Внутри и это сразу видно сквозь прозрачную вставку - стена заклеена фотографиями. Девчонки, которую едва ли можно назвать подростком. Скорее всего дочь, думает Слэйд, но не говорит этого вслух, пытаясь понять зачем его привели в эту камеру в отсутствие хозяина. Скользит вглядом по поверхностям - спартанская обстановка, аккуратно застеленная постель, книга об огнестрельном оружии и фото на стене - вот и все личные вещи. Камера откровенно небольшая и похоже свет здесь выключают только ночью.  
\- Хочешь поселить нас вместе? (и посмотреть кто кого раздавит?)  
Аманда подчеркнуто невозмутимо смотрит куда-то в сторону, значит его догадка близка. В коридоре слышны шаги и глухое полное безысходности "заткнись".  
\- Неа! Мне так редко выпадает возможность поболтать. Хэй, ребята, я придумал куда мы еще можем пойти! К окулисту, у меня что-то с глазом! - смешок подчернуто безумный. Парень умеет делать вид, и еще чему-то радуется в этих стенах. Отличные качества.  
Слэйд конечно изображет насмешку пополам с презрением спрашивая у Аманды:  
\- Лидер?  
Пока не видит парня, с почти такой же повязкой на глазу. Тот замечает как близко Слэйд стоит к фотографиям на стене, позу Аманды, телохранителей, расстновку, все, и делает стремительный шаг вперед, не прекращая улыбаться. Только улыбка теперь больше похоже на оскал.  
\- Любишь помоложе? - спрашивает Слэйд и чуть наклоняет голову - провоцирует. У Флойда (всплывает в голове само собой, она говорила) напрягаются мышцы рук, усмешка становится острее:  
\- Неа. Люблю убивать.  
Развязный тон и голос выразительный. Еще один маленький шажок на встречу, взгляд сверху-вниз, поиск уязвимых точек. Намного лучше чем он ожидал, правда.  
\- Значит у нас есть кое-что общее, - Слэйд делает едва заметный жест руками, поднимая наручники, надеясь Флойд поймет намек.  
\- Намного больше, чем вы оба думаете, - подает голос Аманда.  
\- И зачем вы привели новенького в мой кабинет? Новая традиция?  
\- Слэйд Вилсон будет заменять тебя... иногда.  
Флойд перестает улыбаться и кивает. Слэйд мысленно ставит Аманде баллы за находчивость. И повторяет вслед за ней  
\- Иногда, - улыбаясь многозначительно, так, будто уже переломал стрелку все косточки на поле. И уже практически на пороге добавляет:  
\- А девчонка красивая.  
Лоунтон скалится по-настоящему. Дверь закрывается за спиной почти бесшумно. Аманда кажется довольной. Дурочка.  
  
Это будет интересная игра.  
  
  



End file.
